Incatenados All’amore
by BiaH
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando ficamos presos a uma pessoa por tempo indeterminado? Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon estão a ponto de descobrir.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Bom, não sei o que dizer aqui dupla personalidade on: então por que colocou essa Nota da Autora, Bianca!dupla personalidade off Nem eu sei, mas já que coloquei...

Bom, essa fic é um lapso meu. Do nada me veio a idéia; "Oh, e se o Sirius e a Marlene ficassem algemados um a outro por tempo indeterminado?" Bom, veremos o que acontece, não é? Acredite, nem eu sei o que essa minha mente insana vai fazer nos próximos capítulos (Sim, essa fic ira pra frente, nem que pra isso eu precise queimar os meus neurônios. . ) dupla personalidade on: Como se você ainda tivesse muitos neurônios, né?dupla personalidade off Valeu pelo apoio. uu'

Tá, chega disso. Vamos a fic porque é pra isso que vocês estão aqui, não é?

Ah sim, só pra deixar claro: o Sirius e a Marlene são da tia J.K.(como se ninguém soubesse), entretanto, já tem um bando de gente querendo seqüestrar os dois. XD

Menottés all'amore 

**-****\\ Cap****. 1/-**

-SIRIUS ANTHONY BLACK, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

- Shhh, Lene.

- Shhh, nada. Não faz "shhh" pra mim!

Marlene sentia vontade de estrangular o garoto do seu lado. _Será que ele não pensa?_

- Ah, Lene, eu só... queria ver como elas funcionavam.

A garota deu um tapa na própria testa. _Realmente, ele não pensa._

A aula era estudo dos trouxas e o professor havia passado alguns objetos para a classe observar enquanto explicava como os trouxas usavam cada um deles. Entre os tais objetos havia uma torradeira, um cadeado, um isqueiro e um par de algemas. Esse último não estava mais circulando entre os alunos, pois agora um lado dela encontrava-se fechado no o pulso esquerdo de Marlene e o outro no direito de Sirius.

- "_Queria ver como elas funcionavam". _E precisava ver como elas funcionavam _em mim_!

- Você esta fazendo tempestade num copo d'água, sabia? É só usar um feitiço e, _puf_, abrir elas.

- Ah, claro – disse ela, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios- então, por que você não tenta fazer isso?

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça, puxou a varinha da mochila e murmurou um feitiço, batendo com a ponta da varinha nas algemas que continuaram do mesmo jeito que estavam. Marlene o olhava com uma expressão de educado interesse; após mais algumas tentativas, Sirius suspirou e, por fim, disse:

-Acho que não abre...

-Oh, palmas para Sirius Black por ter feito uma descoberta incrível. – ela o aplaudiu, o que fez a mão direita de Sirius sacudir no ar conforme ela batia palmas- Assim, só pra saber, no que exatamente você estava prestando atenção enquanto o professor falava sobre essas algemas?

Sirius nada disse, apenas sorriu de uma forma meio marota. Ele não iria contar a Marlene que passara os últimos quinze minutos olhando pra ela. O modo como ela escrevia, o modo como franzia o cenho quando não entendia algo e até mesmo o modo como o cabelo negro dela lhe caia sobre os ombros (isso sem falar que havia tido alguns pensamentos que incluíam Marlene e aquele par de algemas), era exatamente nisso que ele estava prestando atenção enquanto o professor falava sobre os objetos trouxas.

- Sirius, se você tivesse prestado o mínimo de atenção na explicação do professor sobre eles, ouviria o que ele havia dito a respeito dessas algemas serem enfeitiçadas para não se abrirem por chave, magia ou qualquer coisa que seja.

- Mas então – Sirius parecia meio nervoso –, ficaremos presos um ao outro pra sempre?

- Não. Pelos menos não pra sempre, eu acho.- disse ela enquanto tentava passar a mão esquerda pelo aro da algema, sem sucesso- Bom, ele disse que ela se abre sozinha, quando ela _quiser_ abrir. O único problema é que ela pode demorar todo o tempo do mundo. O professor disse que o ultimo que usou essas algemas ficou dez anos com essa coisa no pulso.

- Dez anos! – agora sim Sirius parecia inteiramente nervoso.

Marlene deu um longo suspiro e olhou para o professor que continuava com a aula sem nem reparar que um de seus objetos trouxas não estava circulando entre os alunos. Ficar preso a alguém por tempo indeterminado não era algo muito bom; agora, ficar presa por tempo indeterminado a Sirius Black era algo... algo... Marlene não conseguia pensar numa palavra para descrever.

- Lene?

- Sim?

- Como vamos fazer?

- Não sei. Acho melhor irmos falar com o professor. Talvez ele saiba uma forma de tirar isso.

Marlene se levantou da cadeira, mas, no instante seguinte, foi trazida de volta por Sirius, que exagerou um pouco na força do puxão, o que gerou um choque doloroso entre o assento da cadeira e os quadris da garota.

- Não podemos falar com o professor. Eu já to muito encrencado com ele, se ele apenas sonhar que eu aprontei mais uma, vai me dar mais detenções do que todos os alunos dessa escola juntos.

- E como faremos então?-

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos como que num gesto para fazer o cérebro funcionar. Se isso ajudava em algo ou não, Marlene não sabia e talvez até resolvesse perguntar isso a ele se não estivesse tão preocupada com outras coisas.

- E então...? – O questionou, após um período de silencio.

- Bom...Podemos esperar ela abrir por si só E caso não se abra até amanhã a tarde, nós procuramos o professor. O que acha?

Talvez ele nem precisasse ter perguntado, pois a expressão no rosto dela já mostrava o que ela havia achado de idéia, mas, apesar do rosto dela mostrar total descrença e desaprovação, o que ela disse a seguir desmentia totalmente o que sua face dizia:

- Ok. Faremos do seu jeito então, mas já aviso, que se isso não se abrir até amanhã de manhã, nós iremos falar com o professor LeCompt, certo?

- Certo - Sirius sorriu e fez um gesto amplo abrangendo ele e Marlene- Parabéns, Lene. Terá a honra e o prazer de passar horas incríveis ao lado do primeiro e único Sirius Black.

- Ah, claro. Que sorte a minha, heim.- Marlene revirou os olhos, mas logo depois já estava rindo com Sirius, enquanto, com uma certa dificuldade, arrumavam seus materiais e rumavam para fora da sala junto com os outros alunos que rumavam para o salão principal.

**N/A** E ai, o que acharam? Odiaram? Deixem reviews. Acharam uma droga? Deixem reviews. Acharam qualquer coisa dela, seja coisa boa ou ruim? Deixem review do mesmo jeito. Bom, o segundo capitulo já ta feito e minha intenção é colocar ele aqui na semana que vem, mas só se vocês deixarem reviews. XD

É isso.

Até o próximo capitulo. o/


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Olá, pessoinhas. Como estão? o/

Estão bem? Ótimo. Eu também estou bem. D

Bom, ai esta o segundo capitulo da fic e, só pra avisar, eu mudei o titulo da fic, porque a tradução estava errada. xD

E, antes que me esqueça. A capa dessa fic ta no meu profile. Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha...

Nhá, mas chega de conversa mole. Para a fic! \o/

**Disclamer**: Precisa disso mesmo? o.O'' Ok,ok. O Sirius e a Lene são da J.K e bla, bla, bla. Num sei porque tem que falar isso, afinal todo mundo já sabe, né? Oo'

-\-Cap. 2-/-

Era meio que incrível o fato de ninguém ter reparado que aquele "casal" que andava tão próximos um do outro, em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, estavam, na realidade presos um ao outro por um pesado par de algemas dos tempos medievais. Marlene andava um pouco mais devagar que Sirius, de modo que, de vez em quando, quando o garoto apressava mais o passo, a garota sentia a algema machucar seu pulso. Embora já tivesse concordado com aquela idéia maluca dele de esperar até as algemas abrirem sozinhas, haviam pequenos grandes problemas em que ela não havia pensado antes de concordar com Sirius e que, agora, caiam como bombas em cima de sua cabeça.

_Como vamos dormir? Como vamos tomar banho? Como vamos trocar de roupa!_

Marlene continuava andando, sem reparar que Sirius havia parado para conversar com um grupinho de garotas. A garota só reparou nisso quando foi puxada para trás e só não caiu por pouco. _Marlene, por que você foi concordar com a idéia dele?_ Pensou ela enraivecida, enquanto era literalmente obrigada a esperar ao lado de Sirius o fim da conversa dele com o as meninas, enquanto, vez ou outra, uma delas lhe lançava um olhar fulminante, como se Marlene fosse uma intrometida que só estava ali para ouvir a conversa delas com Sirius(que tinha mais risadinhas agudas e extremamente irritantes que conversa propriamente dita) . Marlene não ia nem um pouquinho com a cara daquelas garotas e, agora, não sabendo bem o porquê, ia menos ainda com a cara delas.

Quando finalmente aquele grupinho de meninas seguiu seu rumo, os dois ,por fim, puderam voltar a caminhar em direção a torre da Grifinória. Marlene massageava o pulso esquerdo que agora estava, além de dolorido, com um corte meio aberto devido aos puxões. Se continuasse assim, em breve ela nem teria mais pulso.

Sirius exibia seu típico sorriso maroto, o que não podia significar coisa boa na opinião de Marlene. Ela não precisava perguntar ao garoto o porque daquele sorriso, era só ligar os fatos: um grupo de garotas risonhas o chamara "de canto", as garotas não ficaram muito felizes de ver Marlene "ouvindo" a conversa delas e, pra finalizar, a conversa teve mais risadinhas agudas que palavras, portanto, aquilo significava que...

- Elas me chamaram pra ir com elas a Hogsmead no sábado. – Sirius explicou. _Como se isso já não fosse obvio_, pensou Marlene.

- Sirius, acho que você esqueceu de dois pequenos detalhes...

- Quais?

- Primeiro: Amanhã é sábado.

- Eu sei... e daí?

Marlene deu um longo suspiro e ergueu o braço esquerdo, deixando a sua parte da algema bem a mostra.

- Esse é o segundo detalhe: esqueceu que nós não sabemos quando elas vão se abrir?

- Claro que não esqueci.

- Mas então...?

- Não aceitei, oras.

Marlene arregalou os olhos. Aquela era uma afirmação que nunca esperava ouvir de Sirius Black: "_Eu não aceitei sair com uma, no caso, um grupo de garotas."_

A garota começou a rir, ali, no meio do corredor. Gargalhava gostosamente com uma das mãos contraindo o abdômen. Sirius a olhava com uma expressão indignada na face. Finalmente a garota recuperou-se do ataque e eles recomeçaram a caminhar, enquanto Marlene enxugava as lágrimas de riso que escorriam pela face:

- Sirius Black recusou um convite para um encontro? Hoje irá chover.

- Haha, muito engraçado, Marlene – o garoto fuzilou-a com o olhar- Como se eu tivesse escolha.

- Viu só? Quem mandou querer descobrir como um par de algemas enfeitiçado para abrirem por escolha própria funcionava?

- Hahaha, to morrendo de rir, McKinnon.-disse ele secamente.

- Um: não me chame pelo meu sobrenome, você sabe que não gosto. Dois: a culpa não é minha se você resolveu se prender a mim. A culpa é sua, só sua e totalmente sua. E fique sabendo que eu terei de desmarcar um programa que eu tinha pra amanhã por culpa sua, Black.

Agora fora a vez dele começar a gargalhar no meio do corredor. Aquela risada dele lembrava mais um latido para Marlene, que permanecia olhando-o como se tentasse descobrir de onde ele havia tirado tanta graça. Por sorte, ou azar, ela não sabia, não precisou esperar muito para saber o motivo do riso de Sirius.

- Marlene McKinnon tem um encontro? Agora sim irá chover.- ele falava e ria ao mesmo tempo- Me fala, Lene, quem foi que te chamou pra sair?- essa pergunta foi feita por um Sirius que havia acabado de adquirir uma expressão de quem não se importava muito com a resposta..

A garota já ia abrindo a boca para dar uma resposta bem atravessada a ele quando foi surpreendida por um garoto que vinha na direção dela. Este era alto, possuía olhos esverdeados muito bonitos, cabelos castanho escuros e o brasão da Lufa-Lufa bordado no peito da capa. Ele se aproximou de Marlene e deu um beijo um tanto quanto demorado na face da garota (Sirius revirou os olhos e os fixou na armadura ao lado deles) e disse, em meio a um sorriso:

- E então, Lene, pronta pra amanhã?

- Ahn... Richard, não vai dar pra sair com você amanhã, porque...– Marlene não sabia bem que desculpa inventar, só sabia que não poderia falar que não ia poder sair com Richard pelo fato de estar algemada a Sirius Black. _Pensa, Lene. Pensa!_- Ah, porque eu tenho que fazer um trabalho de poções.

- Trabalho de poções?- Richard erguera uma das sobrancelhas- Não pode deixar pro domingo?

- Infelizmente não -o cérebro de Marlene trabalhava a mil por hora- Ela demora cerca de sete dias pra ficar pronta e eu tenho que entregar ela na sexta-feira, logo, tenho que começar ela, no mais tardar, amanhã.

- Ah sim – Richard ainda mantinha uma sobrancelha erguida e encarava a garota com um ar de total descrença – E que poção é essa, Lene?

- Ahn...- _E agora?_ Pensou Marlene. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma poção que demorasse uma semana para ser feita.

- A poção da sorte, Felix Felicis, Bradley.

Marlene olhou para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que Richard fazia o mesmo. Sirius encarava os dois como quem havia acabado de explicar algo muito simples a alguém muito obtuso. Richard virou-se para Marlene e esta meramente afirmou com a cabeça o que Sirius acabara de dizer.

- Hum... Não quer que eu te ajude a preparar ela, então? – Richard disse por fim.

- Não, obrigada- apressou-se Marlene a dizer- Eu já vou ter bastante ajuda da Lílian. Ela é tão, ou até melhor pra preparar poções que o próprio professor Slug.

- Ok, então.- ele se aproximou novamente dela e a beijou do mesmo jeito que havia feito quando chegou, só que, dessa vez, um pouco mais próxima dos lábios da garota- Marcaremos para outro dia e não terá como escapar de mim, Marlene. – disse enquanto se afastava.

- Uhum, ok- Marlene resolvera ignorar totalmente o fato dele quase te-la beijado na boca e agora dava um sorriso falso para o lufano que seguia para seu salão comunal. Quando este virou um corredor, Marlene suspirou aliviada- Não acredito que ele caiu nessa.

- Ora, Lenezinha, quem foi que te ajudou com a mentira? O dogão aqui, lógico. –Sirius passou a uma das mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo.

- Ah, eu devia agradecer? –disse ela encarando-o -Você quase estragou tudo. Não acredito que ele não se tocou que a Felix Felicis demora dois meses para ser feita e que só pode ser feita com a autorização do Ministério. Me responde, Sirius. São mentiras como essa que você conta pras garotas com quem sai?

- Me responde você, Marlene: Por que você se importa tanto com as garotas com quem saio e o que falo ou deixo de falar pra elas?

Marlene o olhou, indignada. _Como ele pode achar que eu me importo com isso!_ _Quem ele pensa que é!_ Ela sentia seu rosto começar a esquentar. Não ia responder aquilo, então decidiu apelar para a regra número um do "Manual de Marlene McKinnon para conversar com Sirius Black por mais de cinco minutos sem se irritar": ignorar as perguntas dele.

- Vamos, Black. Já que não vai ter como nós jantarmos desse jeito, eu quero tomar um banho e ir dormir.

Oh, um banho... que idéia mais _interessante_, Marlene. –Disse ele, divertindo-se. _Ótimo,não me responda_, pensou Sirius enquanto era puxado escada acima por uma Marlene que se segurava para não voar no pescoço dele. _O banho compensa._

**N/A:** Capitulo curtinho, não acham? Nhá, mas é que eu quero deixar vocês curiosos mesmo pro terceiro capitulo que sai, se Merlin quiser, na semana que vem. D

Bom, agora vamos responder as reviews:

**GaBi PoTTeR: **Huahuahuaa, eu também adoro essa parte do "shh nada. Não faz "shhh" pra mim!" Retirei isso da série Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças. D (Sim, idéias boas devem ser aproveitadas. xD)

**Luiz Henrique: **Valeu pelo coment, pappy. Achei que você nem ia reparar que eu peguei o sobrenome do Brind emprestado. xD Beijos, pappy. Te adoro.

**Carolmolly: **Nhá, obrigada pelo "você escreve muito bem" Espero que não mude de idéia após ter lido esse capitulo. .

**Lanaa: **Bom, vamos falar sobre meus erros. Na realidade, não são meus... é que o Senhor FF não gosta muito de mim e, às vezes, apronta comigo. Tipo, retirou os meus colchetes na N/A do capitulo anterior e etc, etc, etc. Mas não se preocupe que, antes de postar esse capitulo, eu li e reli ele pra ver se o FF não aprontou comigo de novo.

Ah sim, como dito lá em cima, eu mudei o titulo porque estava errado. O novo significa: "Algemados/acorrentados ao amor" Ah sim... é italiano. xD

**Lilys Riddle: **Bom, eu continuei. xD Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijaum.

**Bruna: **Que bom que gostou, Bruh. O Sirius. Ingênuo? Hoho, cooom certeza. Ele nem gostou quando a Lene falou em banho. XD.

**Ishgame: **Pronto, Nicolas.. Ai esta a aparição do Richard, como prometido. Não foi muito, mas serviu pra deixar o Sirius um tantinho enciumado.

**Mylla Evans: **Hahaha, as cenas mais quentes começam no terceiro capitulo. Huauhauhua, vai ficar curiosa por mais uma semana. malvada

Bom, pessoinhas, essa fic eu quero dedicar a3 pessoas:

Luiz: por gostar tanto assim de Sirius/Lene

Ricardo: por ser meio que minha "base" pra fazer a personalidade do Sirius. (como não seria, né? Você é o melhor player dele que eu conheço. D) Espero que meu Sirius esteja do seu agrado.

Mylla: por ter sido a primeira a ler esse capitulo e por estar me pressionando a escrever o terceiro rápido. XD

Bom, é isso... Terceiro capitulo dentro de uma semana, CONTANTO, que a criança aqui receba muitas reviews. XD

Beijaum e xaus. o/


	3. Chapter 3

"_Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete...cinqüenta e cinco, cinqüenta e seis, cinqüenta e sete...oitenta e nove, noventa.." A_ssim ia contando Marlene enquanto subia degrau por degrau das incontáveis escadas de Hogwarts em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Estava contando os degraus que subia? Também, mas também estava contando como um meio para se acalmar e evitar um atrito com Sirius que passava os últimos noventa degraus rindo bobamente. Do que exatamente ele ria, Marlene não sabia e sentia que, caso acabasse descobrindo, não haveria força no mundo que tirariam suas mãos da garganta dele.

"Cento e dez, cento e onze, cento e doze... Droga, Marlene! Você é mesmo uma idiota! Cento e dezoito, cento e dezenove, cento e vinte. A culpa disso é sua! É, vamos colocar sua mão mais perto da do Sirius, vamos. Não tem nada de mais nisso! Cento e vinte e cinco, cento e vinte e...Droga, agora perdi a conta! Sua estúpida!"

Enquanto Marlene se repreendia mentalmente, Sirius continuava rindo e, vez ou outra, olhando de soslaio para Marlene. Nem ele mesmo sabia porque estava rindo, mas o que ele sabia é que isso deixava Marlene extremamente irritada e deixar-la irritada era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer. Afinal era muito engraçado observa-la se segurando para não falar nada, mas, no fim, sempre dar uma de Lílian e discutir com ele, assim como a amiga ruiva dela fazia com James. Sim, era estranho, mas Sirius gostava de irritar Marlene e isso era fato.

Finalmente, após saírem de uma passagem secreta, Sirius parar de rir e Marlene parar a conta em cinqüenta e nove(ela teve que recomeçar aconta do zero), o quadro da mulher gorda ficou visível. Os dois se olharam, depois olharam as algemas que se mantinham bem presas em seus pulsos e destas novamente para a face um do outro. Talvez ambos estivessem pensando a mesma coisa, pois os dois aproximaram mais os corpos e esconderam as mãos no bolso de suas próprias capas e, assim, disseram a senha ao quadro. Quando este girou nas dobradiças, admitindo-os, o salão comunal da Grifinória inteiro virou-se para olhar o "casal" que acabara de entrar e rapidamente corriam para se juntar a um grupinho que conversavam animadamente perto da lareira: dois garotos e uma garota. Estes, quando viram os dois se aproximarem, os olharam com uma mescla de incompreensão e surpresa. Talvez por verem os dois chegarem ao mesmo tempo, ou talvez por verem um tão próximo do outro, ou talvez por verem os dois chegarem ao mesmo tempo tão próximos um do outro sem nenhuma tipo de ofensa ou sarcasmo partindo de nenhum deles.

Os dois se sentaram num sofá próximo o grupinho que ainda os olhava com uma ou duas sobrancelhas erguidas. _Nossa_, pensou Marlene olhando para a garota ruiva que a olhava com uma expressão do tipo "não acredito". _Será que é tão raro assim ver Sirius e eu juntos, sem brigar nem nada?_ Pensou por mais um momento._ Sim, com certeza é extremamente raro_, concluiu.

Permaneceram assim, se encarando por alguns segundos até que um dos garotos, moreno, de óculos e cabelos extremamente assanhados quebrou o silencio:

- Sirius e Marlene... Hum, eu não esperava isso. -ele sorriu marotamente para a garota a seu lado, passando um dos braços pelo ombro dela- Você esperava, Lily?

A ruiva que ainda mantinha os olhos verde-vivos nos recém chegados, retribuiu o sorriso dele, mas nada disse. Talvez por ainda estar meio surpresa com a cena ou talvez por ter notado o olhar de "se você entrar na brincadeira do seu namorado, eu te mato" lançado por Marlene.

- Olha só, veado. Poupe-me das gozações, ok? O negocio é sério.-Sirius retirou a mão do bolso da capa e exibiu a eles o seu lado da algema.

Os três arregalaram os olhos ao Marlene também retirar a mão de dentro do bolso das vestes e exibir a outra parte da algema e a corrente ligando a metade dela a de Sirius.

- Agora, vão querer ouvir a história ou você quer brincar mais um pouquinho, James?-realmente contar para tentar se acalmar não ajudava Marlene em nada, afinal depois a raiva vinha dobrada.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas recebeu uma cotovelada de Lily e acabou ficando quieto. Os três olharam para Sirius e Marlene esperando a história completa. Sirius começou a falar:

- Bom, na aula de estudo dos trouxas, o professor tava passando uns objetos pela classe e a Lene e eu queríamos ver como essas algemas funcionavam e...

-Pode parar, Black. Que história é essa de "a Lene e eu queríamos ver como eles funcionavam"! Eu não queria ver nada, eu estava prestando atenção na aula!

- Ah, agora vai jogar a culpa toda em cima de mim?- Sirius parecia ofendido.

- Claro que vou, a culpa foi toda sua mesmo!

- Ah, é assim, McKinnon!

- É, é assim mesmo, Black!- Marlene já começava a aumentar o tom de voz.

- Já vão começar...-James sussurrou para Lily num tom de riso e esta revirou os olhos.

- Ótimo, coloque toda a culpa em cima de mim.

- Mas a culpa foi toda sua mesmo!

- CHEGA!-Marlene, Sirius, James, Remus e mais vinte cabeças se viraram para Lily no instante em que ela gritou. Verdade seja dita: o que Lily não tinha de altura, tinha de potencia na voz- Não importa de quem foi a culpa! Agora contem essa história de uma vez!

-Ai, ai... É tão bom ver a Lily gritando com alguém que não seja eu- James suspirou rindo e foi acompanhado por Remus que, até agora, não havia dito palavra alguma.

Lily, que havia levantado, voltou a se sentar ao lado do namorado que começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos e fez sinal para Marlene continuar. A garota lançou um olhar cheio de fúria para Sirius e, em poucas palavras, explicou o que havia acontecido (tomando o cuidado de deixar bem claro que a culpa daquilo era somente de Sirius e ignorando totalmente os olhares dele e suas tentativas de interrompe-la)

Quando terminou, ficou esperando alguma reação dos outros, coisa que não demorou muito a acontecer. James começou a gargalhar como um idiota, Lily não sabia se ria ou não e Remus... bem, Remus foi o que teve a atitude mais madura do grupo:

- Já que não tem como vocês abrirem elas- ele falava com o cenho franzido- eu só posso desejar uma boa sorte para conseguirem ficar tanto tempo juntos sem se matarem.

Ele caiu na gargalhada com James e, juntos, começaram a jogar piadinhas pra cima de Sirius e Marlene. Lily continuava sem falar nada, embora olhasse o namorado com um olhar de total repreensão.

- Muito obrigado, Remus. Agradeço imensamente- Marlene disse sarcasticamente.

- Deixa eles pra lá, Lene -Sirius continha a vontade de rir junto com os amigos e, a todo custo, tentava manter uma expressão séria no rosto ao e dirigir a morena- melhor irmos tomar banho de uma vez e dormir.

- Hey. Como vocês vão fazer isso?- Lily os olhou com curiosidade

- Boa pergunta- Marlene não havia parado pra pensar nisso. Olhou para James que continuava rindo como um idiota, deste pra Remus que tentava persuadir o amigo a parar de gargalhar, de Remus para Sirius que tinha uma expressão provavelmente igual a que Marlene tinha agora e deste de volta para Lily- Tem alguma idéia? Pelo amor de Merlin, diga que tem uma idéia, Lily.

- Pra ser sincera, eu tenho sim. Por que não usam o banheiro dos monitores-chefes?

- O banheiro dos monitores? – Marlene repetiu- Mas nós não sabemos onde fica e nem a senha pra entrar...Espera- olhou para a amiga que exibia um sorrisinho tipicamente maroto nos lábios- vai nos dizer onde fica?

- Bom, como monitora chefe, é meu dever ajudar os alunos e, bem- ela se aproximou de Marlene e disse num tom de voz baixo para que só a morena ouvisse- o Sirius precisa muito de um banho. Acho que caiu um pouco de bile de verme nele durante a aula de poções...

Marlene riu gostosamente do comentário da amiga.

- Bom, então esta certo. Eu vou pegar minhas roupas.-Marlene se levantou e Sirius foi obrigado a fazer o mesmo. Lily, no entanto, foi mais rápida

- Pode deixar que eu pego, Lene. O pessoal vai comentar muito se ver você e o Sirius subindo pro quarto, se é que me entende.- Marlene entendeu na hora o que ela quis dizer. Realmente, não seria nem um pouco legal as pessoas ficarem comentando que Sirius e Marlene subiram juntos para o dormitório feminino. Fez que sim com a cabeça para Lily e esta rumou para a escadaria que dava para o dormitório em que ela dividia com Marlene- Já volto.

Enquanto Lily subia para apanhar uma roupa para Lene, esta era convencida por Sirius a subir ao dormitório masculino para apanhar a roupa dele e, embora Marlene dissesse que não porque não queria que as pessoas pensassem bobagens ao vê-los indo para o dormitório, foi "convencida" devido a uma força maior: Sirius a arrastando pelo braço escada acima.

Voltaram o mais depressa possível (Sirius passou cinco minutos fuçando no malão de James a procura de duas coisas que ele disse a Marlene que iriam os ajudar muito) e encontraram Remus e Petter, que havia acabado de chegar, conversando e Lily e James ocupados demais um com o outro para reparar em qualquer outra coisa.

Desde que Lílian e James começaram a sair, no fim do sexto ano deles, havia certos momentos entre os dois que faziam Remus Peter, Sirius e Marlene ficarem de vela. Bom, Peter sempre conseguia se distrair com algo, especialmente se fosse algo de comer; Remus estava saindo com Dorcas Meadowes, então, na maioria das vezes quando o grupinho estava reunido e Lílian e James resolviam fazer esse tipo de coisa, Marlene e Sirius eram quem acabavam segurando vela.

Sirius limpou a garganta, anunciando a presença dele e de Marlene ali, o que fez Lily se sobressaltar e levantar-se da poltrona, ligeiramente corada e James olhar feio para Sirius por este ter quebrado o clima. Lílian apanhou uma sacola de papel (dessas de shopping XD) e entregou a Marlene dizendo que ali estavam as roupas dela, disse onde ficava o banheiro dos monitores e a senha para se entrar e, antes que Marlene ou Sirius pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, a ruiva já voltava para os braços de James.

Marlene revirou os olhos e, junto com Sirius, desapareceram pelo buraco do retrato.

-Lily -James interrompeu os selinhos na namorada- Por que não deixou a Lene e o Sirius subirem no dormitório das meninas? Ia ser engraçado ver eles rolando escada abaixo quando ela se transformasse num escorregador-ele começou a rir.

-Ora, porque eu não queria ver eles pagando o mesmo mico que você pagou quando tentou subir lá, James –James fechou a cara pra ela, mas isso só a fez dar mais risada ainda

- Sirius, é por aqui!- ela tentava seguir para a direita.

- Não é, Marlene. É por aqui- Sirius apontava o caminho da esquerda.

- A Lily disse: "pegue a direita após passar pelo quadro da noiva que é abandonada no altar". Então é por aqui.-Marlene tentou puxar Sirius pelo caminho que queria, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela.

- Você ta ficando surda por acaso, Marlene? A Lily disse pra virar a esquerda quando chegássemos nesse quadro- ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar como se Marlene não tivesse aplicado força alguma ao puxa-lo.

- Não é, Sirius!

- É sim!

- Não é!

- Impar!

- Par!

- Haha, ganhei.

- Não valeu.

- Valeu sim, Marlene. Agora vamos logo antes que o zelador escute a gente.

Marlene, apesar de extremamente contrariada, seguiu com Sirius pelo corredor da esquerda. Os passos dois dois ecoavam nas paredes frias do castelo e, embora os alunos do sétimo ano tivessem permissão de andar pelos corredores até as dez, os dois estavam apreensivos quanto a serem encontrados naquele corredor.

Após dobrarem a esquerda novamente e descerem mais um lance de escadas, eles encontraram um quadro de um homem com uma incrível bigodeira que pingava um liquido arroxeado, provavelmente vinho; o homem parecia bêbado, mas nem por isso deixou de olha-los com reprovação; Sirius sorriu triunfante:

- Eu não disse que era pela esquerda, Lene?

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Se vanglorie depois, Sirius. Bom, vamos ver – ela girou o corpo para a direita e observou as portas dispostas pela parede- quinta porta à direita da pintura de Boris, o pasmo... – ela apontou para a primeira porta a partir da estatua e foi contando mentalmente até parar num simples porta de madeira negra, sem maçaneta e muito menos fechadura- É aquela ali- seguiu com Sirius até lá.

- Maravilha. Agora, qual é a senha?

- Ahn... é...

- Você não lembra, Lene?- Sirius ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

- Claro que lembro, espera um minuto-ela fazia força para se lembrar.

- Anda rápido.

- Paciência é uma virtude, sabia?- ela falou irritada enquanto fazia força para se lembrar a senha para entrar no banheiro.

Sirius abriu a boca para replicar, mas a fechou instantaneamente ao ouvir ruídos de passos que iam ficando cada vez mais altos. Tinha alguém vindo na direção deles.

- Agora não é não, Lene. Anda logo- Sirius sussurrou com urgência.

- Espera. É... é... Ai, meu Merlin, qual é a senha?

O barulho dos passos ia se tornando mais alto a cada segundo.

- Lene...

- Espera caramba! –Marlene não se conteve, acabou gritando e Sirius, com desespero, percebeu que, seja lá quem estivesse vindo, havia escutado o tom de voz nada baixo de Marlene e agora apertava o passo mais ainda em direção a eles- Ai, qual é? Sais de banho? Não, não é isso? Água de toalete? Eca, não também não é isso.

- Shhh, Lene.

- Shhh nada. Já disse pra não fazer...

Sirius não esperou ela terminar. Tapou a boca da garota com uma das mãos e a arrastou para dentro de um armário de vassouras que ficava do outro lado da parede. Ao fechar a porta do armário, ainda tapando a boca de Marlene e deixando uma pequena frestinha para espiar, ele ouviu os passos virarem o corredor. Continuava espiando quando sentiu uma dor na mão direita. Contendo-se para não emitir qualquer ruído, ele olhou furioso para Marlene que sorria vitoriosa por ter conseguido tirar a mão dele se sua boca. Sirius fez sinal para que ela se calasse e, pela primeira vez, ela obedeceu, aproximando-se mais dele para espiar também. Por um momento, o perfume da garota entrou pelas narinas de Sirius e ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de continuar ali naquele armário de vassouras com ela.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Lene espiando pela fresta na porta pra ver se o individuo dono dos passos já havia indo embora e Sirius aspirando o perfume dela. Por fim, os passos se tornaram mais distantes de novo e eles puderam sair do armário. Marlene não tardou a começar a falar.

- Não precisava ter tapado minha boca- disse com irritação.

- Claro que precisava. Você não ficava quieta- ele ainda estava meio entorpecido pelo aroma dela- Bom, já lembrou da senha?

- lembrei- ela se aproximou novamente da porta- Aroma floral.

A porta estremeceu e, no instante seguinte, uma bela maçaneta prateada surgiu na madeira negra. Sirius segurou no puxador e abriu a porta. Com a pretensão de ser cavalheiro, fez um gesto para Marlene entrar primeiro e assim que a morena fez, ele olhou para os lados para se certificar de que não havia ninguém ali e adentrou o local, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A primeira impressão que Marlene teve ao colocar os olhos naquele lugar foi a de que com certeza valia a pena ser monitora somente para desfrutar daquilo. O banheiro era enorme, os pisos e azulejos eram de um branco perola lindo e, no centro, havia uma banheira enorme, do tamanho de uma piscina olímpica, meio oval, repleta de torneiras de formas e cores variadas na bordas.

Enquanto Marlene decidira qual daquelas torneiras abriria primeiro, Sirius analisava com cuidado um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado. Marlene não sabia o que era aquilo, mas também não queria saber, queria tomar aquele banho de uma vez e ir dormir pra poder acordar na manhã seguinte e constatar que tudo aquilo não passa de um sonho, ou um pesadelo, depende do ponto de vista.

- Sirius – ela se virou para o garoto que imediatamente guardou o pedaço de pergaminho no bolso das vestes- vamos logo- Marlene o puxou em direção a banheira.

Os dois passaram os últimos dez minutos abrindo e fechando torneiras e, quando finalmente se cansaram, tiveram uma discussão que levou mais dez minutos sobre como fariam para tomar banho.A idéia de Marlene de tirar as roupas só após entrarem na banheira e continuar com as roupas intimas acabou ganhando (só ganhou após ela ameaçar afogar Sirius na banheira caso ele não aceitasse) e assim fizeram.

Ao entrarem na água, Marlene, com um assomo de nervoso, percebeu que a banheira era demasiada funda pra ela de modo que teve que ficar apoiada na borda para manter a cabeça acima da superfície de água; já Sirius... bem, Sirius sabia nadar.

- Pronto, será que agora posso tirar a roupa, Marlene?- ele falava aborrecido.

- Pode, mas não esqueça de...

- Já sei- ele retrucou no mesmo tom de voz irritado de antes.

Os dois ficaram em silencio enquanto iam despindo-se. O único som que era ouvido era o de um tipo de bolha que, quando estourava, fazia um som como o de uma bombinha que as crianças trouxas costumava jogar nas festas juninas. Embora a espuma fosse suficientemente densa para cobrir seu corpo, Marlene não deixava de se sentir constrangida por estar ali, quase nua, numa banheira, com um garoto, ou melhor, quase nua, numa banheira com Sirius Black. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia nem se importar. "_De fato"_, pensou Marlene enquanto olhava de esguelha pra ele",_parece que ele faz isso o tempo todo e... Claro, né? Provavelmente ele faz isso o tempo todo com aquelas garotas estúpidas com quem ele sai."_

- Ahn... Lene- Sirius disse após um momento, enquanto desabotoava os botões da camisa e tirava um dos braços dela- temos um problema...

- É, eu também percebi isso...- Marlene estava fazendo praticamente os mesmos movimentos que ele.

O problema era simples: não havia como passar as camisas pelos braços por causa das algemas. Marlene disse um palavrão e Sirius começou a rir, afinal nunca havia visto ela dizer palavrões. A garota apoiou uma das mãos na borda da piscina e com um impulso, jogou metade do corpo pra fora, esticando o braço para apanhar sua varinha que estava ali perto. Embora aquilo tudo não tenha levado mais de trinta segundos, Sirius pode reparar muito bem nas curvas da garota que sempre ficavam escondidas sob o uniforme de Hogwarts, principalmente numa pequena mancha, provavelmente de nascença, localizada na cintura dela num tom um pouco mais escuro que a pele.

Quando Marlene voltou para a água, colocou a varinha debaixo da espuma e murmurou um feitiço de corte(Sirius não gostou nem um pouco ao constatar que sua camisa agora estava em retalhos), fazendo o mesmo movimento de se apoiar na borda da banheira e colocar metade do corpo pra fora para recolocar a varinha no lugar (Sirius até esqueceu da camisa dele)

Novamente ficaram em silencio. Marlene detestava, simplesmente detestava ficar em silencio porque sua mente começava a devanear e, aquele momento era totalmente impróprio para um devaneio, afinal, imagine o que a mente de Marlene poderia começar a imaginar ao unir o fato de Sirius e ela estarem juntos com o evento de os dois estarem tomando banho e somar a tudo isso o detalhe de que estavam praticamente nus.

Mantinha-se meio de costas pra ele enquanto e ensaboava e, embora tentasse ao máximo manter sua mente livre daquilo, pensamentos meio (lê-se: muito) impuros surgiam. Já Sirius cantarolava uma música qualquer enquanto se esfregava e, se Marlene fosse legilimens, poderia ver que os seus pensamentos impuros não eram nada comparados aos de Sirius.

- Lene? – disse ele após cinco minutos de puro silencio entre eles.

- Sim?

- Gostei da sua marca de nascença- ele sorria marotamente enquanto uma espuma densa se formava em seus cabelos conforme ele os esfregava com as pontas dos dedos.

- Que marca de nascença, Sirius? – ela devolveu virando-se pra ele.

- Essa que você tem na cintura, essa manchinha.

- Ah não, aquilo não é uma marca de nascença...- ela corou um pouco, imaginando que outras partes de seu corpo Sirius havia visto.

- Ué, é o que então? – ele a olhou um pouco mais interessado e, graças a fricção no couro cabeludo, uma boa parte da espuma caiu em seus olhos, fazendo-os arder na hora, Sirius os esfregar e Marlene rir um pouco.

- Ah, é uma cicatriz. Eu tinha uns seis, sete anos, fui com minha família no zoológico bruxo da Escócia durante o verão e acabei me separando deles e indo até a área dos explosivins. Um deles não gostou muito de mim e lançou uma labareda de fogo com o ... o ... Bem, com a arma deles pra atacar. Não deu tempo de sair de perto, mas a sorte foi que só pegou de raspão, senão essa manchinha seria bem maior e bem mais feia- os dois riram e ela continuou- Mas eu não gosto dela, é esquisita.

- Eu gostei dela. –Sirius disse, sorrindo- Eu também tenho uma cicatriz, mas eu não consigo ver.

- Onde fica? –Marlene? Curiosa? Imagina. (momento sarcasmo)

- Hum...- o sorriso de Sirius se alargou- Na minha perna direita, atrás, um pouco abaixo da...

- Ta bom, ta bom, não precisa especificar mais – Marlene revirou os olhos e Sirius caiu na gargalhada – Mas como você conseguiu ela?

- Nem lembro direito. Diz minha prima Andrômeda que foi um dia em que ela me levou num parque trouxa que ficava a uns cinco minutos da casa do namorado dela. Eu fui no escorregador, mas não reparei que tinha um prego com a ponta pra cima e...- Marlene soltou um "ui" só de imaginar- Mas nem doeu. Eu desde pequeno já era forte.

- Sei, sei... acredito. – Marlene sorriu e voltou a se ensaboar. Sirius olhou novamente pra ela, desta pra toda a extensão da banheira e da banheira de volta pra Marlene.

- Lene?

- Diga.

- Eu quero nadar, vamos? – ele a puxou pelo braço pra longe da borda da banheira, mas ela logo voltou pra onde estava- vamos! Vai dizer que você não sabe...?

Marlene fechou a cara e, a muito custo, fez que sim com a cabeça. Não sabia nadar e simplesmente tinha trauma de piscina, lagos, rios ou qualquer coisa que fosse fundo o suficiente pra ela; resultado de uma vez que caíra no lago perto da casa da avó e só não se afogara graças a um dos primos que a salvou.

Sirius a encarou como se não acreditasse, mas refez suas expressão para um sorriso maroto e, novamente, puxou Marlene pelo braço em direção ao meio da banheira.

- Eu vou te ensinar a nadar – disse ele ignorando os inúmeros esforços da garota para voltar para a borda – Vamos, Lene, eu seguro você.

- Eu não quero, Sirius – ela relutava pra voltar, mas tinha que por na cabeça que a força masculina superava a feminina, especialmente quando o lado masculino sabe nadar e o feminino não.

- Agora já era, Lene. A borda ta longe já. – ele ria enquanto ela constatava que ele estava certo: eles já estavam no centro da banheira e Marlene não iria conseguir voltar pra margem sem correr o risco de engolir uma boa porção de água com espuma. "maldita hora que não aprendi a nadar", pensou ela enfurecida.

- Eu te odeio, sabia, Sirius? – ela o olhou cheia de fúria; ele apenas sorriu.

- Sabia que é feio contar mentiras, Lene?

- E quem disse que eu to mentindo?

- Ta bom, já que é verdade, eu te solto então. – ele soltou a mão que segurava o braço dela e Marlene, ao sentir que ia afundar feito uma pedra, agarrou-se no garoto que começou a rir- Viu só? Eu sei que você me ama.

- Você é um idiota, Black! – ela estava com medo e estava com raiva, uma combinação nada boa.

- Ah, Lene, deixa de ser chata; já disse que te seguro – ele colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela e Marlene sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha e que ela teve quase a certeza de que não tinha nada a ver com a água que começara a esfriar.

Marlene ainda estava com medo, mas, por alguma razão que ela desconhecia, Sirius estava lhe passando uma sensação de segurança que nenhum professor de natação conseguia passar a ela e, talvez, o fato dos corpos dos dois estarem praticamente colados um ao outro e os olhos de ambos estarem focados um no outro também ajudasse muito, tanto na sensação de segurança quanto no ritmo acelerado em que o coração da garota começara a bater.

Quanto tempo os dois ficaram assim, apenas se olhando e sentindo a pele um do outro, não se sabe, mas, se dependesse de Marlene, eles ficariam assim por bem mais tempo e, se dependesse de Sirius, a pouca distancia que havia entre eles seria vencida naquele momento e foi o que ele tomou a decisão de fazer.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Marlene e sentiu a respiração da garota falhar e pesar assim como a sua própria. Os dois ainda mantinham o contato visual, azul versus, cinza e Sirius ia se aproximando mais e mais. Marlene cerrou os olhos e, quando os lábios dos dois estavam a ponto de se tocarem, um soluço agudo veio das costas deles e fez Sirius se sobressaltar a soltar Marlene que engoliu uma boa quantidade de água, se engasgando.

Após Marlene recuperar-se de seu ataque de tosse, ela e Sirius viram-se na direção que havia vindo o soluço e se depararam

Com o fantasma de uma garota de cabelo preso em duas Marias-chiquinhas e olhos marejados de lagrimas prateadas emoldurados por grossos óculos. A fantasma aproximou-se flutuando dos dois e disse numa vozinha esganiçada pontuada por soluços sentidos:

- A pobre Murta não pode nem vir no banheiro dos monitores procurando paz e sossego que já encontra esses casais fazendo essas coisas impróprias- de repente sua voz tornou-se um uma risada zombeteira- ah, mas o diretor vai gostar de saber que tem casaizinhos tomando banho, juntos a essa hora da noite, ah vai sim.

- Murta, querida, você não seria capaz de contar a ele, seria? – Sirius se adiantou- E, além do mais, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

A fantasma, caso fosse viva, coraria diante daquilo, ou pelo menos era o que indicava o risinho que dera a Sirius. Marlene associou aquele riso a aquele típico das garotas que corriam atrás de Sirius e se conteve para não cair no riso

- Ok, não vou contar...- ela fez um sinal de displicência e disse numa voz que achava ser provocante, mas lembrou a Marlene o guincho de uma cacatua no cio- Mas saiba que é só por você, Sissi- ela olhou feio na direção de Marlene(que estava agarrada nos ombros de Sirius para não cair de novo) e voltou a olhar o moreno – Mas você não devia ficar se agarrando com qualquer uma, eu sou ciumenta, sabe?

- Ora, Murta, elas são apenas passatempos, você sabe que eu só amo você.

Marlene ouviu aquilo e, embora uma parte de si soubesse que era brincadeira da parte dele e que só estava dizendo aquilo pra Murta não os delatar, não pode deixar de sentir uma raiva imensa daquele moreno a sua frente. Odiou cada paalvra que ele continuou dizendo a murta, odiou os risinhos agudos da fantasma e odiou mais ainda quando ela foi embora e sirius voltou-se pra ela com um sorriso tipicamente dele nos lábios e a envolveu novamente pela cintura.

- Onde estávamos...?

- Indo embora! – a voz da garota saiu autoritária e decidida.

- mas lene...

- Indo embora, Black!

Com uma força descomunal e com uma habilidade pro nado que ela não fazia idéia que tinha, Marlene rumou direto para borda da banheira arrastando um Sirius que não havia entendido nada.

Quando chegou a borda, deu novamente um impulso e, dessa vez, deixou a água. Sirius a olhou ainda se perguntando o que havia feito de errado quando ela se virou irritada pra ele.

- Será que da pra você sair ou ta difícil!

- Ahn... -Sirius olhou para baixo, como se tivesse percebido algo se virou pra Lene- Num vai dar pra eu sair daqui agora não, Lene – havia um tom de riso em seu rosto.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Não iria gostar de saber... – ele ria e isso só a deixou mais irritada.

" Por que, Marlene?" pensava ela" Porque você foi topar a idéia dele, heim, "POR QUÊ!'

**N/A**: Aleluia, irmãos, a Bia resolveu escrever o terceiro cap!

Bem, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas é que a pessoa aqui passou por uma bela fase de fadiga mental e esse cap estava muito difícil de sair, mas, graças a uma pequena grande ajuda de umas pessoinhas e da dona Mylla Evasn e da amiga dela que me encheram o saco o tempo todo pra terminar de uma vez esse cap,. Ele finalmente ficou pronto. o/

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e, eu sei, eu sei, vocês estão imaginando por que o Sirius não podia sair da banheira, acertei? Bem, a resposta disso eu deixarei suas pequenas mentes pervas imaginarem. Muahahaha

Bom, eu queria agradecer muuuito ao povinho que comentou, de verdade.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e, não, não sei quando posto aqui o quarto, mas prometo que posto.

Beijos, gente.

Até o próximo capitulo. o/


End file.
